Fall of The Dark Dragon
by Hpfreak94
Summary: Sequel to 'American Dragon: Joy Long!Last in the sieres! War against the Dark Dargon and Huntsclan! Join Joy and her family though this with lots of twist! FINALY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Fall the Dark Dragon**

**Summary: its 6 mouths after the Dark Dragon's return and the clan are still hard to beat. War's in the air. On top of this Joy has to deal with her new sibling, keeping other dragons from hurting Danny, and the D.C.'s plan to destroy the D.D and clan **

Story: Joy Long sat on the beach. _'I haven't left this damned Island for 2 mouths!_' she thought _'I wonder how mom, Stormy and Hope are? What 'bout Danny? Damn I miss them' _

Hope was the newest member to the Long family. The 2-mouth-old baby girl was adorable. Hope had blond hair and black eyes. _'First blond kid' _Joy thought, _'Well Stormy has those highlights, but still.'_

Joy loved her new sister and missed her mom and younger sisters. '_Well I've got Dad, Uncle Fred, Matt, Robby and the tweebs here, so I'm not alone.'_ She thought, _'Not like Danny, man I miss him! Cindy and Mindy are on the Island of Draco with me. I hope he's ok. Damn Huntsclan, Damn Dark Dragon! I hope they rot in Hell!'_

"Hey, Jay-Joy, you should come in, it's cold." Says Matt sitting beside her, "What's that?" He asked seeing Joy's promise ring she had grabbed while thinking.

"Nothin' Matt, I'll be in a minute, k."

"It's not 'nothin' I'm you godbrother, I know that your lying. So what is it?" he asked again.

"Ok, damn! It's a promise ring."

"Danny?"

"Danny."

"He's good for you, your happy with him." Declares Matt with a smile.

"Yeah, I miss him. It sucks loving your worst enemy."

"Or just having one as a fuck buddy." Jokes Matt with a perverted grin.

"O shut it, Perv! You know I'm not that kinda girl!"

"I like that song!"

"O. My. God. You. Retarded. Perv."

"Yeah, so?"

"Ha-ha. Let's go in." Just the there was a large 'BAM!' and Huntsclan-peoples appeared with Aden Hunt and the Dark Dragon floating above on a hover-board. "Damnit! DRAGON UP!" And Joy and Matt were covered in flames. Joy turn into a Red dragon with a white belly and blue spikes going down her back. Matt was a white dragon with red/brown spikes going down his back.

"Yo! Hunts-punks, Dork Dragon! _Do_ you sleep?" yelled a dragon Identical to Jake, just younger. "'Cuz, its fuckin' 10:00, And I think your retarded brains need more rest then _normal_ people"

"Hey! I insult, Robby, not you!" Joy yelled at her only brother.

"O shut it, _Joylyn_!"

"Joylyn, huh?" asked The D.D.

"Ah, yes, my cousin's brat. And you" says Aden turning to Matt, "Are my little sister's."

"Shut the hell up, _Aden_!" yelled Darcy "DJ" Nerk as she appeared on a hover-board next to the kids.

"O, Little Sister, you're here, well then where's Thorn?"

"Uh, Aunt DJ, who's 'Thorn'?" asked Robby.

"Mom." Joy answered, "Now. We gonna fight or catch up all day?"

"I'm with fight." Says Matt.

"Ditto."

"Us, too!" say the Tweebs, Brandy and Mandy Nerk. They were black and white, Brandy all black with a white belly and Mandy all white with a black belly.

"Good!" And they, and every other dragon on the island, attacked. Joy made sure to pick a fight with the Huntsboy. They fought till they reach the inside of a cave. Joy changed back and Danny toke off his mask.

"Hey, Stranger! I've missed you!" says Danny hugging Joy close.

"Missed you too, baby. So ant info?"

"Yeah, their planning a super attack in 1 mouth. That's all I got." He informed.

"O, well its helpful, Dan."

"So, how's Cindy and Mindy?"

"Let's see, Cindy had a vision that the Dragon counsel will come up with some dumb plan and it'll work. Mindy says that it'll get on a lot of peoples nerves. O well, then they started fighting, again. How's my mom?"

"Good, Mrs. L says 'Hi', Stormy says 'I miss you', and Hope says 'Goo-goo ga-ga'" He informed, "Joy, I'm thinking 'bout leaving the clan sooner then I said."

"What? Danny, they'd hunt you down!"

"I'll be 16 this weekend, Joy; we can be together without fear then! Don't you want that?"

"Yes, Danny, I do! But I don't want you to get hurt, either!"

"Joy, I won't get hurt. We can start our happily ever after."

"Your right, just one problem, I'm still 15, I don't think it's legally for me to get married." Joked Joy, "But, hey, I'll go to the NYC this weekend and we can celebrate your b-day. But you'd better go, bye love."

"Bye, _my_ jay-bird." And he disappeared into a ball of green light.

"Bye."

**A/N: OMG! Another sequel! I'm on a roll! I'll update –thinks- in hour or two. I need a life –sigh- O well over it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN AD: JL, OK? Ok!**

All dragons were to be in the meeting hall and Joy was running late. '_Damnit time hates me, I swear!' _She thought and ran though the doors. "Dragon Long! Take a seat you're late! Now why were you late?" yelled Counselor Lee

"I was having sex with Huntsboy! JOKE! My alarm didn't work, dang!" She yelled sitting next to Matt, the tweebs and Robby.

"And you say I'm a pervert!" whispered Matt.

"Well, I have slept with Danny."

"T.M.I.! Too. Much. Info!"

"Whatever."

"Ok, you my be wondering why we have called this meeting? Well we are low on forces compared to the Dark Dragon and Huntsclan. The dragon counsel has come up with a plan to erase this problem." Explained Lee. "We are the top 5 strongest dragons from all over time, 5 from each time. The people marked as fighters in the dragons' area are to be brought here as well. Any questions?" Joy and Matt raised their hands.

"Yes, Dragon Nerk?"

"Are there hot girls?"

"I do not know this. Dragon Long?"

"Yeah, ARE YOU INSANE!?!? That could fuck up time!" yelled Joy.

"We have considered this and these people will be sent back to the excited second they were bought here. And I would cuss out the dragon counsel."

"Sorry, PMS I cuss at everyone." Informed Joy rolling her eyes_. 'Err! I can't stand the Dragon Counsel, minus Aunt Haley of course.' _

"Now we shall bring the people here!" And a big flash of light. When it was gone about 30 people stood in the center of the room.

"Ok, Good-bye. You people" says Lee, "Go ask Joylyn Long for what's going on."

"WHAT! Lee, that's wack!" yelled Joy, but he was all ready gone. "O well, Matt, come!"

"But, Jay-Joy!"

"No 'But Jay-Joy's me, Mathew Fred Nerk!"

"Yes, ma'am!" And they walk to the group. "Ok, umm, here's what's up, The Dragon Counsel has finally gone crazy!"

"That happen when Chang was made a counselor." Says two boys, one could have been Robby's twin if he were younger, the other looked a lot like Fred.

"You two sound like my dad and Uncle Fred. Now your in the year, uh, Matt what year is it?"

"Joylyn Long you call me retarded!...'

"I was joking! Damn! It's 2017! Well the D.C. bought you to this time 'cuz there's a war going on between the Huntsclan, Dark Dragon and Us. The clan and Dark Dragon have join forces. Thank you for you time, g'bye! I've got a escape plan to make!" And Joy left followed bye everyone else. The boys that had made that 'Chang' comment and a about 4 others followed Joy and Matt. "Ok, what do ya what?"

"Sorry but did you say your last names were Long and Nerk?" asked the Robby looking one.

"Yeah, I'm Joy Long and this is my godbrother/cousin Matt Nerk, what're you names."

"I'm Rose Hunt," Said a blond

"I'm Trixie Carter, and this is Spud and this is Jake Long"

"DJ Hunt, this is Fred Nerk."

"O my god, did they just say they were who I think they did?" asked Robby walking up, "Isn't Hunt mom and Aunt DJ's maiden name?"

"O my, Jakey you have a twin!"

"No, remember how I said it was the year 2017? Well, Jake Long and Rose Hunt are our parents." Explained Joy motioning to her and Robby.

"And, DJ Hunt and Fred Nerk are us and our big bother, Matt's parents!" adds Mandy.

"Well duh we and Matt have the same parents!" Brandy,

"Well there are half-siblings!"

"Tweebs! SHUT UP!" yelled Joy. "Matt, say some thing! You're scaring me now! You too, Robby! C'mon insult my boyfriend, make a perverted Joke! Something!"

"YAY!" Mandy

"Robby and Matt" Brandy

"Can't Talk!" Both.

"Ok, some one other then the tweebs talk!"

"I said is was gonna be a dumb plan." Declared Cindy walking up with Mindy.

"Yeah and I said it'll get on peoples nerves!"

"Stuff it, Oracles!"

"Ok, so what you said 'bout your parents is true? O my god this is freaky!" exclaimed Trixie.

"Yep, Aunt Trixie, 100 true!"

"Are they gonna talk?" asked Mandy.

"I don't think so, tweeb, I'm gonna go talk to dad now." Says Joy walking Rose ran to catch up.

"Hey, Joy, wait." She called. And Joy stopped half why down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so cool ,bout this?" Rose asked as they kept walking.

"'Cuz, my life weird so this is just another thing added. Wait, how old are you?"

"15, you?"

"15. Listen, your life ain't gonna be the best one in 'bout a year."

"Why?"

"The clan'll transfer everyone and well the other thing you'll find out."

Wait your 15 and the year is 2017, Jake and I couldn't've been older the 17 when you were born!" exclaimed Rose.

"Bingo, I was born when you were 17, Robby when you were 23, my lil' sis, Stormy when you were 26 and my youngest sibling, Hope, 2 mouths ago. Any questions?"

"Am I still in the clan?"

"Nope, you left when I was 3, think back to the transferred thing I said earlier."

"O, Am I a good mom?"

"Yeah, you are, minus the 3 pregnancy scary mood swings! With Hope you broke down cryin' when you saw my boyfriend gave me a promise ring. With Stormy you were scarily preppy. And Robby you had anger issues. Though so does Robby."

"You have a boyfriend who gave you a promise ring?"

"Yes, his name's Danny Hunter and you and dad like him, don't worry."

"You don't seem to like the dragon counsel."

"No, I don't like Counselor Lee, the others I can stand." Joy explained "You and Dad dating? Wait that's a stupid…"

"What stupid Joy?" asked a voice from behind.

"Well, let's see here Dad. School, Rotwood, Counselor Lee, The D.C.'s plan, Robby, The tweebs, Uncle Fred, you sometimes, and the question I just asked. There's more, but I ain't gonna list 'em."

"Yeah who all did they…"The Jake saw Rose, "Joy, please don't say that's your mom."

"Well the I will!" says Robby walking up, "Dad, this younger Mom, you, Aunt Trixie, Aunt DJ, Uncle Spud, and Uncle Fred!"

"Thank you, dweeb." Mutters Joy.

"Hey, Jake, what's … O my freakin' God! The counsel has gone crazy!" says Darcy walking over with Mai and Haley.

"Yep, they have. Haley, please don't say this was your Idea."

"Nope, Lee's I hated it."

**A/N: Yes I've gone crazy! This has a point! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN!**

**A/N: There will be a lemon in this chappie, warnings will be in place blah blah **

A day had passed and everyone was still a little freaked out. It was quite till.

"Please, Dad! I'll be a good girl! Please its Danny's birthday! Please let me go home! Just for the weekend!" pleaded Joy.

"Joy! Yes you can good!"

"Thank you daddy, you rock!" declares Joy and ran off. Younger Jake came and sat down.

"What was that about?"

"She wants to go see her boyfriend this weekend. If I'm not a grandfather before she's 18 I'll be amazed."

"What?"

"She's always going over to his house and spending the night, but I trust Joy to make her own decisions."

"O, I'm a cool parent, yeah!"

"Jakey, may I remind you that you and home-girl here have her at _17_!" exclaimed Trixie.

"Yep you are defiantly Trixie." Mutters Mr. L (I'm gonna call 2017 Jake that)

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You never really warmed up to Rose till after Robby was born." Explained Mr. L

"Yeah, but now you and Mom are b.f.f's" says Robby.

"Yep, you" Mandy

"And our Mom" Brandy

"And Auntie Rose!" both

"Why do I have twins!" complains DJ.

"You and dad can't your hands off each other." Explained Matt.

"Matt!" Brandy

"Mom" Mandy

"And Joy" Brandy

"Said to stop being perverted!" Both

Just then Joy came and sat down. "Say one thing 'bout me and Danny I'll punch up so hard DJ will feel it!"

"Hey! What I do?" asked DJ

"You had Matt!" says Robby.

"Robert Jacob." Scolded Mr. L.

"Sorry."

**Weekend**

Joy was going though her closet. "Guys, what should I wear!"

"Something that says, I'm getting laid tonight." Says Mindy.

"Well that's probably true. But you should wear that jean skirt with the chain and that black tank-top." Declares Cindy.

"Good idea, Cindy!" agrees Joy and she grabbed said outfit and changed. "So, how do I look?"

"Hott!"

"Danny's gonna have a heart attack!"

"Why am I here?"

"Dunno, Rose, bye! See ya Sunday!" yells Joy and ran out the door.

**Restaurant **

"O my god Joy, you look…wow!" says Danny.

"Thanks, Mindy though I should wear something that says 'I'm getting laid tonight'. Thank god for Cindy."

"Yeah, I don't know what we'd do without her. Well let's go in, I'm starving." Subjected Danny. They sat at the table and ordered. "Joy, you know what I said last time I saw you?"

"Yes, Danny, I do."

"Well, I've decided, I'm leaving the clan."

"You are!? O! Danny this is great. 'Cuz I've got a plan!"

"And what is that?"

"Well you could stay at the Island of Draco with me! Only one problem, we'd have to be married." Explained Joy

"Jay-bird, why is that a problem?" he asked.

"'Cuz we're to young! I'd marry you in a heart beat if we weren't!"

"O, yeah, we are."

"Let's just think 'bout this later, 'k?"

"Yeah."

**Later**

Joy and Danny had checked into a hotel, for Danny's house would have been dumb and Joy shared a room with her sister.

Danny was kissing down Joy's neck and messaging her breast from under the shirt. _'O shit we gotta talk and all we can think about is fucking each other! Gat a hold, Joylyn! Talk now, sex later!'_

"Danny, stop! We need to talk!" ordered Joy. Danny stopped kissing her but didn't move his hands.

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do 'bout you leaving the clan!"

"I could stay at you house, extra protection?"

"That's a good idea, you can continue!"

"Yay!"

_**LEMON WARNING!**_

Danny ripped off Joy's shirt and smile when he saw no bra (Tank-top built in bra) He toke the left one in his mouth on started licking, sucking, and nipping, while kneading the right.

"Mmm, Danny, that feels good!" moaned Joy. Danny moved to the right one and did the same as to the left, earning another moan from Joy.

"Good."

Joy smirked and pushed him on his back. "My rules now." And she undressed him. Joy looked at his penis and saw it was bigger this time. "Well, you seem happy to see me, Danny."

"Always am."

Joy grabbed his member and started pumping it with her hands. "O damn, Joy!"

"Yep, that's my name!"

"Will you stop teasing me, dragon-girl!" he exclaimed and switched positions. "Back to my rules." Danny toke a finger and stuck it in her. When Joy moaned and asked him to go faster he added another, then another. After a few moments of this she came. Danny put his head down and lapped up her juices. "You tasted really good, Joy."

"Thanks, I think. Now stop teasing me! You know what I want."

"Yeah, I do." Danny toke his member and put it in her. But instead of like the last time, Joy just moan in pleasure instead of pain. Joy kept begging him to go faster and he obeyed till they both came. He lay down on the bed next to her and smiled.

_**Lemon Over!**_

"Danny, that was so fun." Smiled Joy.

"Yeah but, Joy we forgot…."

"No, we didn't, I stuck a condom on you when I was, as you say it, 'teasing you', neither of us are ready for a baby." Explained Joy.

"Yeah, that thought scares the crap outa me."

"Me too."

Just then Joy's cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hi sissy! Daddy told Mommy you were in town tonight and I wanted to no when you'll be home?" asked Storm

"I'll stop by tomorrow, Stormy. G'Night lil' sis." Joy

"'Night, big sis!"

"Stormy?"

"Yeah. Let's get some shut eye." Murmurs Joy into his chest and fell asleep.

**Danny POV**

'_O_ _thank god Joy thinks ahead! I don't wanna know what would happen if she got pregnant! I want kids with her some day, though. Little fire breathing black and brown haired kids, poor world!_' Danny though as he slowly fell asleep.

**Joy's dream**

'_Do you, Joylyn Sabrina Long, take Daniel Author Hunter to be you lawfully wedded husband?" asked the minister._

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Daniel Author Hunter, take Joylyn Sabrina Long to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." And Joy and Danny kissed. _

Suddenly the vision changed to a hospital. _A baby's cry broke the silence;_

"_Congratulations Mr. Hunter, your wife had a beautiful baby girl, you all can go see her know." Informed a nurse. The large group of people walked into the room. Danny walked to the bed were a very tired looking Joy held a pink bundle. _

"_She's beautiful Joy, thank you." He says looking at the child._

"_You're welcome, what should we name her?"_

"_Alanna!" exclaimed a little blond girl._

"_Alanna, that's a nice name, Hope. Danny what 'bout that?" asked Joy._

"_I like it."_

"_Alanna it is then!"_

Then the scene changed again, this time to a white room with a blond girl in it.

"Joy, I've been excepting you for a long time." Informed the girl.

"Do I know you?"

"You could say that. I'm here to tell you something."

"What?" Joy asked.

"The war is pointless; many people will die; only the chosen one can win it." Explained the girl.

"Why are you telling me this? What's your name? I ain't dreaming?" asked Joy then she pinched her self with her dragon claws, "No dream."

"You can call me fate. I'm telling you this for you are to mother the chosen one."

"What? When? How? Is Danny their dad?"

"I don't think I need to repeat myself. In a few years, do not fret. Your honeymoon. And yes." Answered Fate. "The child in you vision a moment before, Alanna, is the chosen one. Now I do think you need to get back to the world of the living soon."

"Wait, I have 2 questions, why me? Why my child?"

"You and Alanna break the barrier of hate. Both you are children of the Huntsclan and Dragons. Good Bye, Joy."

**End Dream/Vision**

"Danny wake up!" she ordered.

"What, baby?"

"I just had the weirdest dream. No it wasn't a dream, I could feel pain."

"Tell me what it was."

"First; it was our wedding. Then; we were in a hospital and I had just had a baby that we named Alanna." She explained. "Then I appeared in this white room and there was this girl. She said her name was Fate. The she said that the war was pointless and that only the chosen one was the one to defeat them. After that I asked why she was telling me this and pinch myself with dragon-claws. It hurt like hell!"

"And why'd she tell you?"

"She said that it would our baby, Alanna."

**A/N: Oh! Interesting! And Joy did not get pregnant in this chappie! I repeat JOY DID NOT GET PREGNANT! OMG This was 5 pages! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N I NO OWN!**

Story: "What, Joy?" Danny asked.

"Fate said that the 'chosen one' is our daughter."

"O god, does that mean I got you pregnant last night?"

"No, she said Alanna will be born in a few years and conceived on our honeymoon."

"O, this is weird! Are you sure this wasn't a dream?"

"Yes." Joy say holding out her arm, there right where she had pinched herself were 2 holes with a little blood coming out.

"O my god, Joy."

"Yeah, well think 'bout it this way; we get our happily ever after."

"Yep, we do, don't we?"

**Next day at Joy's**

"Mom, Stormy, Hope, I'm home!" yelled Joy as she and Danny walked in.

"Sissy!" yelled Storm from the couch. Joy smiled and walked over to hug her sister.

"'Sup, lil sis? I brought Danny with me."

"Hi, Danny!"

"Joy, your home!" exclaimed Rose hugging her daughter.

"Yep, mom. Just for today, though. Damned clan and dork dragon!"

"O well, you must be hungry, you too, Danny!" The 3 walk into the kitchen.

"Dad told you 'bout the D.C.'s plan?" asked Joy.

"Yes, and that ticks me off! Do they know how much that could screw up time?"

"You sound like me, only I said; 'Are you insane? That could fuck up time!'"

"Joy, there's something wrong, what is it?" asked Rose.

"Nothing mom, just a dream I had last night." Explained Joy, _'Well not a lie, sorta.'_

"Ok, sweetie, why don't you two eat something? I've gotta feed Hope."

"'K, mom."

**Back at Island of Draco**

Joy walked into the room she was sharing with Cindy, Mindy, Rose and Trixie. All of who were in said room. "Hey, guys, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"O no, you and Danny didn't forget…"

"No, Mindy. It's a dream I had last night." Explained Joy.

"O, well tell us what happened!"

"Ok, first; it was Danny and I's wedding. Then; we were in a hospital and I had just had a baby that we named Alanna." She explained. "Then I appeared in this white room and there was this girl. She said her name was Fate. The she said that the war was pointless and that only the chosen one could defeat them. After that I asked why she was telling me this and pinch myself with dragon-claws. It hurt like hell!"

"So, what happened next?"

"She told me that I was the chosen one's mom."

"What!?!?" yelled/asked Cindy and Trixie.

"Your pregnant, Joy?"

"No, that's what Danny asked too. Alanna won't be born for a few more years." Explained Joy.

"O my god, this is big! Very big!" exclaimed Mindy.

"Rose, Trixie, now I know how you feel." Declares Joy.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you're future will turn out, and I do too, now." Explained Joy sadly.

"You gonna tell your dad?"

"O yeah I can just go to him and say 'Hey, Dad. I just wanted you to now that I'll marry Danny in a few years and we'll conceive our daughter on our honeymoon and name her Alanna. She'll be the one to kill the dark dragon. I learn all this from a dream!' That'll go well."

"Point taken. But you'll have to, or everyone will be suck in this time till you kid kills the D.D." reminded Cindy.

"Damn, your right!"

**After telling Jake/D.C.**

"K, I told them! G'Night!"

"Mood swings!"

"I'm. Not. Pregnant!"

**A/N Joy's taking this sorta hard, don't you think? R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hi! Yeah, I'm sending peoples back to their times 'cuz I forgot why I brought them to this time. (2017)**

Story: It had been 4 years since the war started. The Dragon Counsel, having finally agreed with Joy and Rose, sent the past people back to their times. Robby was now 13, Storm was 10, Hope 4, and Joy 19.

"Sissy, wake up! Mommy says to wake up!" yelled Hope as she and Storm jumped on Joy's bed. (OMG my siblings are the same ages and do that!)

"I'm up, damn. I need to get an apartment!"

"Big sis, you've gotta train Hope and I today!" reminded Storm.

"Stormy! Get Robby to! I need rest!"

"Ok, I'll talk to big bro, but if not we'll have lots of fun!"

Joy stood up and walked to her mirror. '_Damn, I need to look in this thing more! I defiantly ain't no punky 15 year old skater chick anymore.' _ She thought. _'Well at least Alanna will have a mom that looks more like a girl. Damn, I can't believe my wedding's in 2 weeks! Joy Hunter, that sounds good.' _Joy quietly thought back to the dream she had last night.

**Dream Flashback**

"_Mommy!" yelled a little girl._

"_Yes, Alanna?" asked Joy._

"_I want a little sister!" informed Alanna._

"_I'll talk to Daddy, 'k?"_

_**-Scene Changes-**_

"_Sissy! Wait up!" called another little girl, this one with brown hair after Alanna._

"_Yeah, Kayla?" asked Alanna._

"_Where are we going?" asked Kayla._

"_We're going to play with unicorns!" exclaimed Alanna._

"_Cool! But I don't have dragon powers yet."_

"_I do though!"_

_Just then hunts-people jumped from trees and grabbed the girls. "The Dark Dragon and Huntsmaster will be please."_

_**-Scene changes to white room with Fate-**_

"Ok, Fate, why the hell did you show me that?" asked Joy.

"Alanna was 9 in that vision, 5 years before she destroys the Dark Dragon. They will be aware of the prophecy by then and try and kidnap your daughter." Explained Fate.

"What prophecy? You just told me Alanna would destroy the Dork Dragon."

"_Born to the child of hate and child of love,_

_Child Untouched innocent, _

_The chosen one will save those_

_Who she protects,_

_From those of her grandparentage clan"_

"Say what?"

"Danny's parents hated each other, while yours loved each other. Danny is the child of hate, you the child of love. Alanna will only be 14 when she destroys the Dark Dragon. Alanna is the next American Dragon; she saves the magical creatures from the Huntsclan. Your mother was Huntsgirl, as was Danny's." explained Fate.

"Oh, now I get it!"

"Yes, now good-bye, Joy"

**End Dream/Flashback**

"I've gotta tell Danny this!" murmurs Joy walking down stairs. "Mom, I'm gonna go to Danny's, 'k!"

"Sure, bye sweetie!"

**Danny's**

Danny had bought an apartment two year before, when he and Joy had been moved up a few grades. Making them now in their last year of collage. "Danny? You home?" Joy asked.

"Kitchen, Jay-bird!"

Joy walked into the kitchen to see Danny trying, and failing, to cook. "You need help, or do you want something else?"

"I could go for you." He smirk.

"Later, Danny! Let me help you." Laughed Joy and she finished up breakfast. "I had another dream last, Danny."

"What was it this time?" he asked.

"First; it was a vision of Alanna asking for a little sister. Next; it was Alanna and her little sister, Kayla, and the Huntsclan came.

Then; I was in the room with Fate again. She told me about a prophecy." Explained Joy, "Danny, did your parents hate each other?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Fate told me. It had to do with the prophecy."

"And what was that?"

"_Born to the child of hate and child of love,_

_Child Untouched innocent, _

_The chosen one will save those_

_Who she protects,_

_From those of her grandparentage clan"_

"Huh?"

"I didn't get it at first either. Your parents hated each other, while mine loved each other. You are the child of hate; I'm the child of love. Alanna will only be 14 when she destroys the Dark Dragon. Alanna is the next American Dragon; she saves the magical creatures from the Huntsclan. My mother was Huntsgirl, as was Yours." explained Joy, "At least that's what Fate told me."

"Damn!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, damn. I wanna go back to bed now. You comin'?" Joy asked.

"Hell yeah!"

**A/N Boy this gets more and more complicated! Poor Danny and Joy….NOT! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N THE WEDDING!**

Joy looked the mirror in the bride's dressing room. Her dress was beautiful; it came down to cover her feet with a little bit of a train behind her and was strapless. "Big sis, you look great!" exclaimed Robby.

"Rob, why are you here?" asked Cindy.

"'Cuz, Danny's a nerves wreck and it's scaring the shit outa me." Explained the only boy.

"O, that makes perfect since!" says Mindy.

"Robby, go see if the guys are ready." Ordered Joy.

"'K, sis!"

"I wish I could see how you look, sis." Mutters Storm sadly.

"O, Stormy, I don't look that much different! Robby would say that if I were in rags just to keep from getting his ass kicked."

"I feel old now." Sighed Luna Smith, Rose's aunt, coming in.

"Granie Lulu! You came!" exclaimed Joy hugging her great-aunt.

"Like I'd miss my great-niece's wedding!" declares Luna as Darcy, Rose, and Susan walked in.

"O! Joy you look great, Danny's gonna flip when he sees you!" hypnotized Darcy.

"Yeah, DJ's right, Joy."

"Thanks, Grandma, Auntie Darcy."

"O, my baby girl's getting married! I feel old!" cried Rose.

"Mom, your only 36!" laughed Robby walking back in. (Rose and Jake are only 36, Joy was born when they were 17 and she's 19 now. 17 plus 19 equals 36) "And, Joy, I think Danny's gonna worry himself into a coma."

"Robby, please, don't talk like that on my wedding day unless you wanna get your dweedy ass beat in to the ground!"

"Sorry, sis."

**Boy's changing room**

"What if…"

"Danny, shut up will ya!" yelled Sam, Danny's best dude friend. (Friend order: Joy, Cindy, Mindy, Sam) "You're marring your best friend! That will be like the most successful marriage ever!"

"He has a point, Danny. Look at Trixie and Spud." Agrees Jake.

"And if you get robbed, Joy can burn the thieves!" Joked Matt.

"Son, you say the wrong stuff, at the wrong time." Says Fred.

"Ok, guys I'm back!" informed Robby walking in.

"So, how do the girls look?" asked Matt.

"Cindy looks smokin' hott! Mindy, not as hott as Cindy. Mom, Aunt DJ, Aunt Luna, and Grandma look old. And Joy looks like a girl! It's a first!" explained Robby.

"Robby, you sister has looked like a girl since she was 14." Says Danny.

"You slept with Joy that young!?!?!" asked Matt.

"NO!"

**After Vows**

"Ok, time for Danny and Joy's first dance as husband and wife!" announced the DJ, Robby.

"Why did we say he could be DJ, Danny?" asked Joy as they started dancing.

"Dunno. How can you dance so well, you nearly break your neck when you stand in high heels?"

"I got a dress that covered my feet for a reason! I can wear tennis and no one will know."

"Your evil! I've gotta wear dress shoes and get to wear tennis!"

"Yeah, well I did 'cuz I can!"

"May I cut in, Danny?" asked Jake.

"Sure, Mr. L."

"Call me Jake, Danny."

"K" agrees Danny walking off.

"What do you wanna say, Dad?" asked Joy.

"I swear you can read minds! I just wanted to, why the hell did you grow up so fast?" asked/joked Jake.

"Daddy, if your worried 'bout losing me, you won't. I'll just live in a different house and not have to come to you with every little problem. But you are gonna train my kids! I'm already Hope's dragon master, and I ain't doing that again!"

"Ok, it's just I missed your first words, step, birth and all that kinda stuff and now your already married."

"Daddy, you woulda been there if it weren't for those bastards mom and Auntie Darcy have the misfortune of being related to."

"Well I didn't miss your first cuss word." Joked Jake, "Your grandpa asked why they were just meeting you back when you were 3 and you said; "'Cuz uncle is a bastard.""

"O yeah! I learn that word from Auntie Darcy! Then after Matt and I met Uncle Fred she said I'm not to repeat anything she says, boy was my childhood weird!"

"That's my girl. When'd you start calling me daddy again?"

"Dunno, just did."

"Hey, Dad, can I dance with sis now?" asked Robby.

"Sure, son."

"Ok, lil bro, what you want?" asked Joy.

"Sis, remember those dreams you had with Fate and all that?"

"Yeah, I still have 'em."

"Well remember in the first one you said she said that Alanna was gonna be conceived on your honeymoon? Sis the next 2 weeks of your life are you honeymoon." Explained Robby.

"Yes, little bother."

"Ain't cha worried? You're still in school."

"Robby, I only have 2 mouths of school left."

"Oh… just little worried."

"Robby, this war has changed you. Before it started you were more immature than me. Now your 13 and worried 'bout me, your 19-year-old sister, getting pregnant with my husband and screwing up my future. I didn't even worry 'bout that junk!"

"I'll be 14 in a mouth!"

"My point, I've been with Danny since I was your age, don't worry. Who's DJ-ing? "

"Matt."

"O god! Were gonna die of sucky music!"

"HEY! I can hear you, Joylyn!"

"Shut it, Nerk!"

"Whatever!"

"Robby, I think I should tell you something. Cindy likes you, and really hates herself for it; no I did not tell her you like her back. You should talk to her 'bout it, but do not do anything! Got it?" explained Joy.

"She likes me? A twerpy 13-year-old that's her best friend's little brother?"

"Yes, but remember the 5 ½ year age difference! 'K?"

"Got cha sis!"

"Good, now go!" ordered Joy and Robby walked over to were Cindy was and Joy to were Mindy and Danny were.

"Did you tell him?" asked Mindy.

"Yeah, easdrop?"

"Yep" and the group silently walked to were Cindy and Robby had gone to talk, which was a dressing room. Joy grabbed 2 glasses and handed them to Danny and Mindy. "Ear of the Dragon"

"Your sister told you that!?! I'm gonna get that little…"

"Cindy, I feel the same!" Robby cut in.

"You do? You like an antisocial gothic stubborn oracle like me?" asked Cindy (OMG! I put Robby the first time!).

"In the words of Dad; 'we don't choice who we fall in love with'"

"Guess you're right."

"Ya know I am!"

"You sound like Joy."

"Well she's my big sis! Whom I need to thank!"

'_Yeah he'd better!'_

"Robby, you know we can't be together yet, you're too young."

"Yeah, I know, sis told me. I can wait."

"So can I."

"Ok, guys, lets go." Ordered Joy and the group walked away.

**Robby & Cindy**

"They gone?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah," says Robby making his dragon ear disappear.

"Good, come here, Robby." Ordered Cindy. Robby walked over and sat next to her. Cindy leaned forward and kissed him passionately. "Think that'll do for a while?"

"Maybe one more."

**Joy, Danny, Mindy.**

"Joy, where's your bother?" asked Brandy.

"Can't tell ya, tweeb."

"Will you stop with that name?"

"Never, it I've never called you or your twin by your first name and I ain't gonna stop! Now I've gotta go help your bother with the music!" And Joy walked off to the DJ table. "Matt, let me help, my ears can't take this anymore!"

"Please, Joy!"

"Ok, everyone, umm, how 'bout 'All you wanted' By Michelle Branch!"

I wanted to be like you   
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me   
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

"Ok, new song… My happy ending by Avril Lavigne!"

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_Chorus:_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do _CD version_  
All the stuff that you do _radio edited version_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_Chorus_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_Chorus x2_

_x2_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"Do ya want me by Hilary Duff!"

I cry like a baby when I don't get my way  
Do you want me?  
I won't apologize when I make a mistake  
Do you want me?  
I got scars on my heart and they won't go away  
Looking for someone to take them from me  
Everybody knows I'm a little insane  
Do you want me?

Oh I try to be normal  
I try to put one foot in front of the other  
And I feel  
You don't even know I'm alive  
I open my mouth cause I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky  
And I feel  
You think that I'm out of my mind  
And maybe your scared to be right  
But you'll never know till you get me alone

Do you want me?  
I tell it to you straight so we can't get worse  
Do you want me?  
I want to show you me but first things first  
Do you want me?  
I'm looking for a saviour to save my soul  
All the damage I have done has left a big hole  
Everybody knows I just want someone to hold  
Do you want me?

Oh I try to be easy  
I try to put one foot in back of the other  
And I feel  
You don't even know i'm alive  
I open my mouth cause I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky  
And I feel  
You think that I'm out of my mind  
And maybe your scared to be right  
But you'll never know till you get me alone

You're looking at me strange like you don't know my name (my name)  
You're looking at me strange like you don't know my name  
You're looking at me strange like it's some kind of phase  
You're looking at me strange like you want me to change

And I feel  
You don't even know I'm alive  
I open my mouth cause I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky  
And I feel  
You think that I'm out of my mind  
And maybe your scared to be right  
But you'll never know till you get me alone

Do you  
Do you  
Do you want me?  
Do you  
Do you  
Do you want me?  
You'll never know till you get me alone

Do you  
Do you  
Do you want me? _x3_

"Ok, thanks for coming and putting up with Matt's sucky DJ-ing! Bye, see most of you at the next family reunion!" says Joy and left with Danny for their Honeymoon.

**A/N: Ok, yeah I have problems I DO NOT OWN: AD: JL, OR THE SONGS! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I'm the Disney channel heiress and will own AD: JL one day, yeah and I also go to Hogwarts! No alas I'm just a normal girl form North Carolina **

Story: Danny and Joy walked into their hotel room. "You pick me up, Danny, and I'll kick you."

"'K, Mrs. Hunter."

"I like that. Now it's our first night as husband and wife, we're in a hotel room with a queen sized bed, what ever is there to do?"

"I can think of something, you could dirty dance."

"You've been hanging out with Matt to much!"

"Yeah, I have. We could talk a little?"

"Ok, we haven't just talked in a while, have we?"

"Nope. So, what do you think Cindy and Robby did after we left?"

"I can think of something, but that's from hanging with Matt to much as well."

"Your godbrother's a pervert, ya know?"

"Yeah, I was the first to call him one. And the first to call the tweebs tweebs."

"You love making fun of them, don't you?" asked Danny.

"Yep, so, I'm hungry!"

"I can think of a way to fix that…."

**LATER, MUCH LATER**

"Mmm, that was the best yet." Declares Joy.

"Yeah, now I want some food!"

"Danny, its, 9:00, wow it's earlier than I thought. Let's get dressed and go to like, MacDonald's!"

"Ok, babe."

**2 week later.**

'_I should have started by now.'_ Thought Joy. _'I need to talk to Danny 'bout this.'_

"Danny, can we talk?"

"Huh? What's wrong, Jay-bird?"

"I'm late."

"Uh, Joy you don't have anywhere to go."

"Not that moron, I mean my period is late!"

"What? Does that mean..? Are you...?"

"I don't know! Probably, I'll take a test, 'k?"

"Ok, we'll pick one up later."

"Danny, are you sure you're ready for a baby?" Joy asked sitting down on the couch with him.

"No, not really. But if I'm with you, we can get though anything. Plus, we've known this would happen since your dreams started, so it doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mom."

"What do you mean? I've seen how you look out for Stormy and Robby when your parents aren't around, if you look after your little siblings like that, imagine how you'll be with our kids?"

"I threaten to beat Robby into the ground."

"Well, you do that 'cuz he's your brother."

"Ok, I'll go buy a test now, you coming?"

"Yeah."

**After Store.**

"O my god! I can't believe Brandon Morton was the casher! I always knew he was dumb but, I though at least the idiot would go to community collage!" laughed Joy as they walked inside.

"And did you see his face when be saw what we were buying?" added Danny.

"Yeah, now that was humor!"

"Hey guys, what's funny?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah, Joy." Agreed Mindy.

"How did y'all get in?" asked Joy.

"Hey, sis." Says Robby.

"Shoulda guessed."

"So?"

"I'll tell you later, Cindy, Mindy, c'mon." ordered Joy walking into the next room.

"So Joy, how late are you?" asked Cindy.

"How'd you know?"

"Oracle, remember."

"O yeah. A week."

"So, take the test!" ordered Mindy.

**2 minutes later**

"So, did you take it?" asked Danny.

"You can wait 15 minutes, Danny."

"So, sis, what are the odds I'm gonna be an uncle?" asked Robby.

"Robby, you seem to be forgetting something."

"O, yeah."

**15 Minutes later**

'_Ok, just go check it! Damn you know it'll be positive!' _thought Joy and she picked up the test, needless to say; it was positive!

"YES!" exclaimed Danny, who was looking over her shoulder, as well as everyone else.

"O, Joy, you're so lucky!" says Mindy

"Yeah, Mindy's right." Agreed Cindy.

"Cool, I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"I'm gonna be a mommy!" exclaimed Joy, then realization dawned no her; "O god, I'm gonna be a mommy."

"Wow, Joy, you should sit down." Subjected Danny, "Guys, I think you should come back tomorrow."

"Yeah, your right, Danny. C'mon guys let's go." Ordered Cindy and they left. Danny picked up Joy and carried her to their bed.

"Love, you need some rest, 'K?"

"Yeah I do. But I really don't think I can."

"Just try, ok."

"ok, I will." And she fell asleep.

**Joy's dream**

"_Mom, I'm home!" yelled a girl no older then 14._

"_O god, Alanna, Kayla! You scared me! Never do that again." Yelled Joy running into the room followed by Danny. "You too, Caira, Cindy and Robby were scared to death! Same for you, Ashling!" she adds turning to a girl that could be Cindy's twin and the other Mindy's._

"_I'm sorry, mom, dad. But he's gone!" explained Alanna, "I know I shoulda left a note, but the Dark Dragon's gone!"_

"_What, Alanna? He's gone!?!?" asked Joy._

"_Yep! And I toke down Aden!" adds Kayla._

"_That's my girls!" exclaimed Joy hugging the sisters, then Caira and Ashling. "You too, Mindy be Mindy. I'm sure Robby will forget you didn't leave a note or anything! Cindy I'm sure is another story, Though."_

"_Thanks, Aunt Joy." Says Caira then her eyes flashed, "No, she's not."_

"_Lucky you."_

_**-scene changes to white room and Fate-**_

"Hello, Joy, how are you feeling?"

"Just fine, Fate. You?" asked Joy rolling her eyes.

"I see mood swings are already kicking in. You're pregnant with Alanna, I assume?"

"Yes, I am. Now why did you show me that vision before?" Joy questioned.

"I just make it easier for you to see into the future, you have had this ability since your birth."

"Say what? No one in my family is a seer."

"Ah, yes you would not know this. Every 100 years in the Shi family 2 seers are born."

"Uh, my last name's long and my mom's maiden name is Hunt."

"Shi is your great-grandfather's last name. Since your human blood is so strong, you need a little help with seeing in to the future. I believe your younger sister, Storm, is the other. But because of her blindness, it will be easy for her to see into the future."

"Ok, back to my question; Why'd you show me that?"

"Just so you know when Alanna will destroy the Dark Dragon. Have with the pregnancy!"

**End Dream**

"Err! That Fate can be annoy sometimes!" muttered Joy sitting up. "Where's Danny?" Joy got up and walked into the living room.

"Hey, babe, how you feeling?" He asked.

"Better. Had another vision. Though I think this one was to annoy me." Informed Joy.

"Oh. Wanna watch mindless cartoons?"

"Yes, might as well start now. 'Cuz with a baby on the way, we'll get watch a lot of 'em."

**A/N Hi, I'm not gonna do like a chapter 'bout all the stuff Joy puts Danny though during her pregnancy. So yeah I don't torment my charters that much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Baby, I'm home." Called Danny walking in.

"Hey, Danny, I'm in the living room."

"How are y'all feeling today?" asked Danny sitting down next to his 9-mouth-pregnant wife.

"Go…ah shit!" screamed Joy clutching her stomach.

"Joy, are you ok?" asked Danny in concern.

"I…think…I think my water just broke!" exclaimed Joy looking at the puddle of water on the ground.

"What?!?"

"The baby's coming idiot!" she yelled.

"O god! We need to get you to the hospital!"

"No Durr! No get me to the god damn hospital!"

"Ok, ok!"

**Hospital**

"Is Joy all right?" asked Rose walking into the waiting room with Jake and all the Long kids.

"I hope."

"Yeah?" asked Hope.

"No, sweetie, Danny was saying that he hopes that your big sister is ok." Explained Jake. Just then the O cousins came running in.

"Is –pant- Joy –pant- ok –pant-?" asked Cindy.

"We don't know." Says Danny. Just then a nurse walked out of the room Joy was in. "Ma'am!" says Danny walking up to the nurse, "How is Joy Hunter?"

"She's reached 5 centimeters, sir."

"Thank you." And he sat back down.

**LATER**

"Congratulations Mr. Hunter, your wife had a beautiful baby girl, you all can go see her know." Informed a nurse. The large group of people walked into the room. Danny walked to the bed were a very tired looking Joy held a pink bundle. Danny looked down at the baby. A little black hair was on her head and light blue eyes with specks of green.

"She's beautiful Joy, thank you." He says looking at the child.

"You're welcome, what should we name her?"

"Alanna!" exclaimed Hope.

"Alanna, that's a nice name, Hope. Danny what 'bout that?" asked Joy.

"I like it."

"Alanna it is then!"

**2 years later**

"O god! Cindy, how could you!" yelled Joy

"I'm sorry Joy, I didn't mean to get pregnant!" yelled Cindy.

"I know Cindy, hormones. You didn't mean to get pregnant with Robby. So how are you gonna tell him?"

"O yeah I'll just go up to him and say; 'Robby, remember when we slept together? Well I'm pregnant!' That'll go well, not!"

"Well, what ever you decide, we'll be here!" says Mindy.

"Yeah, friends for real," says Joy

"Friends for life." Finished Mindy

"And our babies can be best friends!" declared Mindy

**8 years later**

"Sissy! Wait up!" called another little girl, this one with brown hair after Alanna.

"Yeah, Kayla?" asked Alanna.

"Where are we going?" asked Kayla.

"We're going to play with unicorns!" exclaimed Alanna.

"Cool! But I don't have dragon powers yet."

"I do though!"

Just then hunts-people jumped from trees and grabbed the girls. "The Dark Dragon and Huntsmaster will be please."

"O not they won't! Dragon up!" yelled Alanna

Alanna kick the male that had her and then fire breathed the girl that had Kayla.

"Why you-"But he was cut off by Alanna kicking him. Alanna grabbed her sister and flew off.

**5 years later**

"Alanna, can we talk?" asked Joy as she and Danny sat down on the couch.

"I didn't do it, mom!"

"You didn't do anything, sweetie. We just have something to tell you." Informed Joy.

"What mom?" asked Alanna.

"When I was 15 I had a dream, well more like a vision. The first was your father and I's wedding, the second was your birth. Then I was in this room with a lady by the name of Fate. She told me that you were to defeat the Dark Dragon and end this war."

"WHAT!!! You've lost it mom!"

"Nope, kiddo, your mom's telling the truth." Says Fu

"Let me show you." Orders Joy placing a hand on her daughter's forehead.

**Alanna/Joy's mind**

'_Do you, Joylyn Sabrina Long, take Daniel Author Hunter to be you lawfully wedded husband?" asked the minister._

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Daniel Author Hunter, take Joylyn Sabrina Long to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." And Joy and Danny kissed. _

Suddenly the vision changed to a hospital. _A baby's cry broke the silence;_

"_Congratulations Mr. Hunter, your wife had a beautiful baby girl, you all can go see her know." Informed a nurse. The large group of people walked into the room. Danny walked to the bed were a very tired looking Joy held a pink bundle. _

"_She's beautiful Joy, thank you." He says looking at the child._

"_You're welcome, what should we name her?"_

"_Alanna!" exclaimed a little blond girl._

"_Alanna, that's a nice name, Hope. Danny what 'bout that?" asked Joy._

"_I like it."_

"_Alanna it is then!"_

Then the scene changed again, this time to a white room with a blond girl in it.

"Joy, I've been excepting you for a long time." Informed the girl.

"Do I know you?"

"You could say that. I'm here to tell you something."

"What?" Joy asked.

"The war is pointless; many people will die; only the chosen one can win it." Explained the girl.

"Why are you telling me this? What's your name? I ain't dreaming?" asked Joy then she pinched her self with her dragon claws, "No dream."

"You can call me fate. I'm telling you this for you are to mother the chosen one."

"What? When? How? Is Danny their dad?"

"I don't think I need to repeat myself. In a few years, do not fret. Your honeymoon. And yes." Answered Fate. "The child in you vision a moment before, Alanna, is the chosen one. Now I do think you need to get back to the world of the living soon."

"Wait, I have 2 questions, why me? Why my child?"

"You and Alanna break the barrier of hate. Both you are children of the Huntsclan and Dragons. Good Bye, Joy."

**Next**

"_Mommy!" yelled a little girl._

"_Yes, Alanna?" asked Joy._

"_I want a little sister!" informed Alanna._

"_I'll talk to Daddy, 'k?"_

_**-Scene Changes-**_

"_Sissy! Wait up!" called another little girl, this one with brown hair after Alanna._

"_Yeah, Kayla?" asked Alanna._

"_Where are we going?" asked Kayla._

"_We're going to play with unicorns!" exclaimed Alanna._

"_Cool! But I don't have dragy powers yet."_

"_I do though!"_

_Just then hunts-people jumped from trees and grabbed the girls. "The Dark Dragon and Huntsmaster will be please."_

_**-Scene changes to white room with Fate-**_

"Ok, Fate, why the hell did you show me that?" asked Joy.

"Alanna was 9 in that vision, 5 years before she destroys the Dark Dragon. They will be aware of the prophecy by then and try and kidnap your daughter." Explained Fate.

"What prophecy? You just told me Alanna would destroy the Dork Dragon."

"_Born to the child of hate and child of love,_

_Child Untouched innocent, _

_The chosen one will save those_

_Who she protects,_

_From those of her grandparentage clan"_

"Say what?"

"Danny's parents hated each other, while yours loved each other. Danny is the child of hate, you the child of love. Alanna will only be 14 when she destroys the Dark Dragon. Alanna is the next American Dragon; she saves the magical creatures from the Huntsclan. Your mother was Huntsgirl, as was Danny's." explained Fate.

"Oh, now I get it!"

"Yes, now good-bye, Joy"

**Next**

"_Mom, I'm home!" yelled a girl no older then 14._

"_O god, Alanna, Kayla! You scared me! Never do that again." Yelled Joy running into the room followed by Danny. "You too, Caira, Cindy and Robby were scared to death! Same for you, Ashling!" she adds turning to a girl that could be Cindy's twin and the other Mindy's._

"_I'm sorry, mom, dad. But he's gone!" explained Alanna, "I know I shoulda left a note, but the Dark Dragon's gone!"_

"_What, Alanna? He's gone!?!?" asked Joy._

"_Yep! And I toke down Aden!" adds Kayla._

"_That's my girls!" exclaimed Joy hugging the sisters, then Caira and Ashling. "You too, Mindy be Mindy. I'm sure Robby will forget you didn't leave a note or anything! Cindy I'm sure is another story, though."_

"_Thanks, Aunt Joy." Says Caira then her eyes flashed, "No, she's not."_

"_Lucky you."_

_**-Scene changes to white room and Fate-**_

"Hello, Joy, how are you feeling?"

"Just fine, Fate. You?" asked Joy rolling her eyes.

"I see mood swings are already kicking in. You're pregnant with Alanna, I assume?"

"Yes, I am. Now why did you show me that vision before?" Joy questioned.

"I just make it easier for you to see into the future, you have had this ability since your birth."

"Say what? No one in my family is a seer."

"Ah, yes you would not know this. Every 100 years in the Shi family 2 seers are born."

"Uh, my maiden's long and my mom's maiden name is Hunt."

"Shi is your great-grandfather's last name. Since your human blood is so strong, you need a little help with seeing in to the future. I believe your younger sister, Storm, is the other. But because of her blindness, it will be easy for her to see into the future."

"Ok, back to my question; why'd you show me that?"

"Just so you know when Alanna will destroy the Dark Dragon. Have fun with the pregnancy!"

**Normal**

"O my god, you weren't lying!"

"No I wasn't Alanna. That's why we're going to boost up your dragon training."

"Aw man!"

**A/N for now on this is Alanna's story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alanna skated to school, no even looking where she was going, but thinking about what her mom had told her. _'Why me? I'm nothin' special! Who is this 'Fate' person anyways? God! This is confusing! I've gotta talk to some one! But who?'_ she thought '_Ricky! Yeah I'll talk to Ricky, we ain't best friends or anything but it's easy to talk to him about magic stuff, since we're both suck with the suckiest jobs in the magical world! Am-drag and Huntsboy, yep the suckiest!'_

**At school**

"HEY! Ricky, can we talk later?" Alanna asked

"Sure, Aly, we can talk. But I have to pick up my brother, do you mind?" he asked.

"O, no! I can say I'm picking up Kayla, Caira, and Ashling!"

"You have 3 sisters?"

"No, Kayla's my sis, Caira is my cousin, and Ashling is my godsister."

"I thought your uncle was like…28, isn't that a little young to have a kid as old as Kayla?" asked Sarah, Alanna's best gal pal.

"Ash was born when he was 16. My Aunt Cindy was 21, 5 ½ age difference."

"Damn that's a lot! How'd they meet?"

"Aunt Cindy is my mom's best friend. Well we'd better get to math or get suspended. Well Ricky and me at least." Informed Alanna. You see, Ricky and Alanna got into a lot of fights before school (Hunts vs. Dragon, not like gang fights!) and were later, a lot!

"Well, see ya! I've got art." Yells Sarah running down the hall.

"We've got another thing in common; we've both got weird taste in friends." Says Ricky.

"Yeah that's 10 thing we've go in common that has to do with school in any way shape of form."

"And 10 that don't. That's 20 things in common."

"Ha! Well we can say we were doing math while we were running to math, Ms. Nitwit will buy it and we'll be off the hook."

"Yep!"

**After school.**

"Oooo! Aly got herself a boyfriend! I'm gonna tell Uncle Danny!" laughed Caira.

"Shut it, CiCi!"

"Ok, well then who is he?" asked Kayla.

"This is my friend, Ricky. Ricky this is Kay and the oracles. Aka. Kayla, Caira, and Ashling."

"Hiya!"

"'Sup?"

"Hello."

"Hey, Kayla!" calls a boy walking up. "Did you get the homework? I was in the office."

"O, yeah, Kevin I got it. Here."

"Thanks. O hey bro."

"Well at least I don't have to find you."

"Cool, Kayla, can you help me with this?" asked Kevin

"She can't. Kayla's gotta help grandpa clean up the shop."

"But! It's your day!"

"No, I go with mom."

"Damn."

"Let's go!"

**A/N: Ok just in case you didn't get it; Kayla is Alanna's little sister, Caira is Robby and Cindy's daughter, and Ashling is Mindy's daughter. In the next chappie we'll get a better Idea of Alanna and Ricky's friendship.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N Sorry for the long update!**

Story: "So, let me get this straight, Aly. Your mother told you that you're the 'chosen one' and will defeat the D.D. and clan?"

"That's it, Ricky. What should I do?" Alanna asked

"Well, I guess you should fulfill you destiny." Offered Ricky

"Well duh! But how?"

"I'll help ya. In the vision ya mother showed ya, your sis, cousin, and Ashling were there, right?"

"Yeah, but, how can I take the dragon's version of the Voldemort and his death eaters?" Alanna asked, use an analogy to their fav book

"Ha-ha! Now you see, you can still be yourself!"

"Whateve." Mutters Alanna and looked at her watch, "SHIT! Grandpa's gonna be ssssoooo ticked! I've gotta go to training, see ya!" and she ran off

**A/N God that was short! Sorry! Next chappie will be longer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N GOD! This is the 1st time 1 of my stories have had 11 chappies!**

Story: It had been about 2 months since Joy told Alanna about the prophecy. Alanna was sitting in the living room. Joy, Danny, Cindy, Robby, Mindy and her husband had gone out so she was watch Kayla, Ashling, and Caira. So about them, they were all 3 years younger than her, but they were all best friends. Kayla has brownish hair like Danny and ocean blue eyes. Caira is Robby and Cindy's daughter and had black hair, but other then that looked just like Cindy (In her teens Cindy dyed her hair black, but now lets it stay strawberry blond). Ashling was Mindy's twin in every way, shape, and form.

"Hey, Lanna, guess what? We're all gonna do something that'll normally get us grounded till we're 18 tonight! I bet it'll be fun!" informed Ashling walking to the living room.

"Normally? C-C, what's the good news?" asked Alanna, pretty much not caring, _'I get grounded all the time! So why care?'_ she thought

"Our parents'll let us off the hock" says Caira as uncaringly as Alanna, "And some boy's 'bout to call you." She adds just before Alanna's cell phone went off.

"Hey, Aly." Greets Ricky

"'Sup, Ricky?" Alanna

"I just got some info, meet me at the empire state building, k?" Ricky

"I can't, I'm watching the kids." Alanna

"Huh? What kids?" Ricky

"Kay, C-C, and Ash. Can I bring 'em with?" Alanna

"Yeah, just get here as soon as you can. Bye" and Ricky hung up

"K, guys, some Dragon thing came up so, go get into some black cloths." Ordered Alanna, the younger children ran to Kayla's room without another word and returned 5 minutes later. "Ok, I'll explain on the way. DRAGON UP!" And Dragon Alanna stood there. (Think …..Like Joy's form only the blue is black.) Caira and Kayla did the same. Caira looked like a feminine version of Robby and Jake. Kayla was white, just white. Ashling climbed on her cousin's (Caira's) back.

"To the Empire State Building!" and they flew off.

**Empire State Building**

"There you are Aly!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what's the info?" asked Alanna

"Well, the Dark Dragon loses some of his power on the night of a full moon, aka tonight. This is the only time you can beat him. I can show you where he is." Explained Ricky

"Well, than I that we should….."

**A/N Ok, no killing me for ending the chappie like this of you'll never find out what happens! It toke me this long to write this crap though! Damned Muses!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"…Hell yeah!" Finished Alanna

"Ok, let's go!" says Ricky

**Huntslair**

"So, what are we gonna do? Sneak up?" asked Kayla

"Yeah, y'all just stay outa trouble, this is my fight!" ordered Alanna, "Kay, I want you to fight Aden, Ash, you take 88, and C-C, 89. Ricky and I can take the rest, got it? No one go for the Dark Dragon, he's mine!"

"Aye-Aye, Aly!"

"Ok, let's go!"

The group of kids snuck into the lair though an air vent. Alanna jumped out first, then Kayla, then Ashling, then Caira and lastly Ricky. They walked in a line by that order.

"TRESPASSER!" yelled a huntsman. Then the Huntsmaster appeared as did 88 and 89.

"Attack!" yelled Aden. The fight started. Kayla toke on Aden, Ashling toke 88, Caira toke 89, and Alanna and Ricky toke the rest (about 6). Kayla ducked under Aden and tripped him/ He jumped up and kicked her. Kayla nearly fell out of the window. Aden charged her, but she jumped to the side and he fell out the window. "AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Caira kicked 88 and grabbed his huntstaff. She hit him in the head with it and ran to help her cousin. Caira did the same thing to 89 as 88.

Alanna jumped and was back-to-back with Ricky. "Ricky stay behind me." She whispered to him. Alanna toke a beep breath and froze the huntsmen. (Alanna's an ice-dragon)

"Ah, American Dragon, Alanna Hunter, am I right?" asked a creepy voice from behind


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait peps. I just wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go, so I worked on some other stuff. This is one of the last two chappies, sorry. After the DD dies well, this story has no purpose.**

**RECAP:**

"**Ricky stay behind me." She whispered to him. Alanna toke a beep breath and froze the huntsmen.**

"**American Dragon, Alanna Hunter, am I right?" asked a creepy voice from behind.**

Story: **Alanna POV**

"Well, if it ain't Tall, dark, and _ugly_." I smirked. "Ready to die?"

"I don't think I'm going to die, for once I rid the world of you, and there will be no one to stand in my way."

"Well, NO FUKIN' WAY! I'm gonna be the 3rd generation in my family to defeat you, this time for good!" I informed the evil dragon. I fly up and tried to freeze, but the DD dodged.

"Insolent little girl!" yelled DD he charged at me. I fly up and landed near my friends.

"Ricky, get the girls away!" I ordered

"Sis, we wanna help! Let us stay!" pleaded Kayla

"No, Kay! I don't want you 3 to get hurt!" I yelled at my sister flying up again.

"She so stubborn!" murmured Kayla, "C'mon CiCi!" The two dragons flew up and shot fire at the DD's back.

"More, huh? I'll deal with you 2 later." Hissed the DD

"There ain't gonna be a later for you!" I yelled. I think back to my training with mom, _'what was that spell!? WAIT! I remember it!'_ I think. "Πάγος-πυρκαγιά-σφαίρα!" I yelled (This is Greek for "Ice-Fire-Ball") A ball of fire covered in ice went flying at the DD and he screamed in agony (I didn't know I knew that word!) and then burst to flames.

"Sis, you did it!" yelled Kayla running over and hugging me.

"Yeah, Aly, you did." Smiled Ricky

"No, _I_ didn't, _we_ did it." I corrected and then fainted.

**Later**

Alanna groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in the shop. "Wha happened?"

"You fainted after you said, "I didn't, we did."" Informed Ricky.

"Thanks, Ricky, for everything." Alanna says

"What you talkin' 'bout girl? You were the one who cast the spell."

"But, you've been a really good friend to me, and you showed us where the ass was!" Laughed Alanna playfully punching him in the shoulder. "I don't know why I never though of you as a best friend."

"I do."

"Huh?"

"I never thought of you as a best friend, because I like you, a lot."

"Y…you do? O Ricky! I really like you too!" Alanna exclaimed. The 2 kissed…

**A/N: God, what is it with me and fluff? I hate this crap in real life but love it in stories, why!? R&R, last chappie will be up tomorrow. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Last chappie, yes, last one. It all started with Jake and Rose having Joy and ends with their granddaughter defeating the DD.  
**

Story: Alanna sighed and opened the door to her house. "Mom, I'm home!" yelled Alanna.

"O god, Alanna, Kayla! You scared me! Never do that again." Yelled Joy running into the room followed by Danny. "You too, Caira, Cindy and Robby were scared to death! Same for you, Ashling!" she adds turning to the 2.

"I'm sorry, mom, dad. But he's gone!" explained Alanna, "I know I shoulda left a note, but the Dark Dragon's gone!"

"What, Alanna? He's gone!?!?" asked Joy.

"Yep! And I toke down Aden!" adds Kayla.

"That's my girls!" exclaimed Joy hugging the sisters, then Caira and Ashling. "You too, Mindy will be Mindy. I'm sure Robby will forget you didn't leave a note or anything! Cindy I'm sure is another story, though."

"Thanks, Aunt Joy." Says Caira then her eyes flashed, "No, she's not."

"Lucky you." Laughed Joy. "Now, you 2 get home! You're parents are worried." Ciara and Ashling left and Joy sent her 2 daughters to get some more sleep.

"-Sigh- Danny, you don't think something will happen to Alanna now that she's fulfilled her destiny, do you?" asked Joy looking at her husband

"No, way would fate be so cruel? Jay-bird, just 'cuz Alanna pulled off defeating the dark dragon doesn't mean that there's no longer a reason for her to live." Explained Danny

"Yeah, you're right."

**Alanna's dream**

"Alanna, I've waited a long time to see you again." Greeted Fate

"What the hell!? You're that girl from my mom's visions! Wait, I know you…" exclaimed Alanna, "AUNT HOPE!"

"Right Alanna. Since I was the youngest and Joy would never be able to tell it was me, I was the perfect person to guild my older sister, your mom, though all this so she could guild you." Explained Hope/Fate.

"Wow Aunt Hope, will mom ever know it was you?" asked Alanna

"Acculey, it was Joy who said I should be the one to go."

"Cool, way are you here now? I defeated him last night." Asked Alanna

"I just wanted to soy how proud I am of you." Explained Hope/Fate hugging her niece.

"Thanks Aunt Hope."

"Now, back to your time." Ordered Hope/Fate.

**Outside of Alanna's mind**

"Mom's gonna freak when I tell her it was Aunt Hope!" laughed Alanna

* * *

**What happened to the Long/Hunter/Shi/Well, anyone else I'm forgetting families: **Alanna and Ricky married when they were 22. Kayla got married to the English Dragon and lives there. Ciara married an oracle from LA and Ashling stayed single. Joy, Danny, Robby, and Cindy watch their children have children. Matt was still a pervert and Brandy and Mandy stayed Tweeds. And as said, Hope was sent to Joy's dreams and guided her though stuff. And everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: And peps, y'all ain't getting another in this series, and that's final! So, don't R&R asking for another one! **


End file.
